Our Inu Secret
by Sesshomaru'sLil'Sister
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have a full blooded sister named Sasha, she goes to school,but what happens when three special guest show up at her school to talk to her class about feudral japan. Disclaimer: I do not own anything, inuyasha is owned by his respect owner. Thank You! and Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

My name is Sasha Taisho, I'm 16 years old in human years and the only reason I say that is because i'm a full blooded Inu demon, just like my half brother Sesshomaru lord of the western lands, so i'm really 250 years old, my other brother Inuyasha is only half demon, though we still are not sure how our mother had a full inu demon when she should of had two half demons. I live in the modern era though on special occasions I still travel back with my family to our lands in feudral japan. I go to the high school my sister in law Kagome went to before she mated with Sesshomaru, because of my demonic features I had Kagome make me a special bracelet that hides them so I can go out in public. My brother Inuyasha has not mated yet.  
So since I'm in high school I have to take a Feudral History class to grauduate in two years, this is the class I'm in right now, my teacher Mr. Pednoe is talking about the legend of the shikon no tama though it is no legend as my brothers and sister in law along with there friends are the ones who killed the hanyou naraku. Though sadly my Inuyasha and kagomes' friends Sango, and Miriko are long gone and both of them were there for it, though my Sesshomaru had to deal with the lost of his ward, though I think she was like a daughter to him because after she died he went into the forest for a week and came back bloody and every night we would hear a painful mornful howl. Its sad to think that we lost our friends.  
So today is friday and according to our teacher monday we will be have three special guest come in and talk more about the shikon no tama and other historial facts about the feudral era including the myth of a miko that tamed the cold hearted demon lord of the western lands. After school I went home to do my homework that my other teachers assigned in other class then kagome and I sat down at the end of dinner to talk about school I told kagome about the special guest, thats when my brothers came. Sesshomaru told me to keep my guard up that anyone who knew this much infomation on us can't be good. So after I decided that the weekend my brothers and I would train, it was already time to go back to school.


	2. Chapter 2

Well today is monday and the school day went by pretty fast and before I knew it was the last period of the day. Mr. Pednoe was already for the class to start since he gave everyone a pass to leave there class before 5 minutes ealier, I got to class and took my seat then I started to look around for the guest who were not there yet, once the last bell rung for class to begin my teacher was telling us what was happening today and as he was about to tell us that after this we will have a project to do on this. Mr. Pednoe was interupted by a knock on the door, mr. pednoe went to answer the door and then announce that the special guest were here as he and the guest came all the way into the room and to the front of the classroom, my heart stop as my brothers and sister in law stood in front of my class. As my mouth acted before my brain I screamed what are you doing here?!

Inuyasha answer me with his smart ass mouth. I answered my brother with a growl, then to my surprise Sesshomaru growled a warning that we have to stop, I looked at him and bowed since not only he is the lord and my brother but he is my alpha and I would get punished for challenging my alpha. At that time my teacher decided to ask what was going on and Sesshomaru said this is my little sister, inuyasha just replyed with a yeah and this is Sesshomaru's wife kagome, kagome bowed and said nice to meet you and thank you for inviting us.


	3. plot description

plot- inuyasha,Sesshomaru have a full blooded sister, who goes to school in the modern era she were a magic bracelet that kagome made to hide her demon features. sesshomaru and kagome are mated so sesshomaru and kagome own a shrine that kagome's grandfather gave her before he passed and sesshomaru owns a multi-billion dollar company.

_**-so what happens when sasha's teacher has three special guess come in?**_

_**-Will Sasha reveal who she and her family truly are?**_

_**-What will her classmates thinks of her and her family?**_

Inuyasha- only half demon

sesshomaru- full blooded demon

kagome- full blooded inu demon and miko

Sasha- full blooed inu demon,golden eyes, black hair with silver tips at the end. has one purple stripe on each cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter.3

_review- my heart stop as my brothers and sister in law stood in front of my class. as my mouth acted before my brain i screamed what are you doing here? my brother inuyasha answer me with his smart ass mouth_.

I answered my brother with a growl, then to my surprise Sesshomaru growled a warning that we had to stop, I looked at him and bowed since not only he is the lord and my brother but he is my alpha and I would get punished for challenging my alpha. At that time my teacher decided to ask what was going on and Sesshomaru said this is my little sister, Inuyasha just replyed with a also introduced Kagome. Kagome bowed and said nice to meet you and thank you for inviting us.

was shocked to say the least, he never expected that the three people he invited to teach the class about the feudral era would be related to one of his the shock wore off, it was time to get down to business. Mr. Pednoe told them that they can get started when they are ready, Kagome asked if Sasha could come up and help with the lesson, since this was a new subject said yes that he would like to see how much does Sasha know on subject. Once Sasha got up to the front of the class Kagome whispered to her about do they know about us Sasha just shook her head no but if they must i won't mind if they do know. Kagome said are you sure you can never go back on it once it is done they may not even want to be friends with you or some may try to be friends just because of the power your brothers have, yes I know Kagome and i'm willing to except it if that is whats to come, Kagome turned and put her hand on Sasha's shoulder and told her spoken like a true western land princess. Sesshomaru would it be possible to let Sasha start this is her class anyway, very well but understand the concerquences.

As Sasha turned to face her classmates, there was one thing going through her mind, how will they react to not only me telling them that I have lied to them but to how we look as well. Sasha took a deep breath and released a sigh...I know you are all wondering what i'm doing up here and i'll tell you but please wait to ask questions until i'm done with what i'm going to show you, as for what i'm doing is hard for me to confess to all of you that I have lied to you about who I truly am, and for that i'm sorry,Sasha said with a bow. Everyone including was shocked into silence and waited on baited breaths for Sasha to countinue. As you know we are starting the fedural era and the legend of skikon no tama and the miko who tamed the cold hearted demon lord of the western lands,our teacher has already asked some questions, you also know that I was able to answer all of them, the reason being is, at that moment Sasha took a intake of breath and released it trying to relax her nerves.

_Recap- As you know we are starting the fedural era, and our teacher has already asked some questions, you also know that i was able to answer all of them, the reason being is, at that moment Sasha took a intake of breath and released it trying to relax her nerves._

As Sashas' eyes roamed over her classmates and then to her teacher, she cleared her throat. I...I...I know so much about the feudral era because my family and I are actually from there, and you are all probly wondering how that is possible. My family and I known as demons, more so called Inu demon, to prove that i'm not tricking you, my family and I will show you our humanoid forms, this just means that we look more human but we still have a demonic features. Sasha then turned to Sesshomaru who in turned nodding his okay, Sasha starting to count 1..2...3...she removed her bracelet, her brothers removed there necklaces and kagome removed her ring since she became a demon when she mated Sesshomaru.


	5. Chapter 5

The whole class gasped at what was in front of them, there stood 2 beautiful demoness and 2 handsome demons, Sasha was a little taller now, her hair was longer and sleeker looking, her eyes were now those stunning amber sunrise color and now she has one purple stripe on each cheek. Next to Sasha was Kagome who was a little taller now coming up to Sesshomarus' shoulder instead of his very muscluar chest, her long black hair now had silver highlights in it and two light pink stripes on each of her rosy cheeks, with a light purple cresent moon on her forehead. Standing behind Kagome was her handsome and sexy mate Sesshomaru, all the girls in the class had hearts in their eyes for they saw the most handsomest man in there lives, his long sleek shining silver hair, two marron stripes on each of his well defined cheeks and the beautiful cresent moon that rested on his forehead though his eyes show no emtions they could not care or for a fact that he was technogly married by human standards they wanted him. Sesshomaru and the others smelt all of the classs' arousal and also ' too, they were all disgusted by it, and final standing behind Sasha was Inuyasha the long silver hair was shining looking very sleek, now that he had to take a bath everyday since he lived in the castle with them or masion whatever they wanted to call it, and there on top of his head was the most cutest puppy ears to be seen, fuzzy and yet soft looking with a hint of silknest to them, everyone in the class was wanting to touch them. Sasha roamed her eyes around the room to each of her classmate's face and then to her teacher, they each looked shocked and yet some had an aww expression, but the males of the class also had a hint of lust in their eyes, which did not go unnotice to Sesshomaru or Inuyasha who were growling in the back, though the same could be said for the girls of the class who were drooling over Sashas' brothers like a pieace of meat, which had Sasha and Kagome growling as well. Sasha was thinking if they are still in shock what will they think when it wears off will, my friends still be my friends or will they only want to be friends because of my what I am, will they make fun of me by calling me freak or something along those lines. All these questions and more ran through Sashas' mind like a wild fire, she felt uncertain, if this was a good idea.

Sasha cleared her thoart to get there attention, it was time to explain who they were and why they were here, though it would not be easy considering, it was over 500 years ago. Kagome was the one to start with the proper introduction, This is lord Sesshomaru of the Western lands, I'm Lady Kagome of the Western lands, over there is Inuyasha the prince of the Western lands, and all of you already know Sasha, she is the princess of the Western lands. We still go back to our home which is now called Toyko, the school you are in is on the Western lands in the feudral era. Inuyasha then came to stand by Kagome, as you can all tell i'm different from the others, the reason being is i'm only half demon even though Sasha is my full-blooded sister, she is a full demon, as is our half brother Sesshomaru, though Kagome is the first of her kind she is a miko demoness because before she mated to our brother she was a human miko and after mating with him she became a inu demoness.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for not updating had laptop issues these are the following that will be happening this month

-updates will be done Sunday night or early Monday morning

- there will be more stories after this one

- for any question or ideas please email me or pm me

Thank you again and sorry for the delay, the following chapter will be up Sunday night this week hope you enjoy


	7. Chapter 7

Sasha cleared her thoart to get there attention, it was time to explain who they were and why they were here, though it would not be easy considering, it was over 500 years ago. Kagome was the one to start with the proper introduction, This is lord Sesshomaru of the Western lands, I'm Lady Kagome of the Western lands, over there is Inuyasha the prince of the Western lands, and all of you already know Sasha, she is the princess of the Western lands. We still go back to our home which is now called Toyko, the school you are in is on the Western lands in the feudral era. Inuyasha then came to stand by Kagome, as you can all tell i'm different from the others, the reason being is i'm only half demon even though Sasha is my full-blooded sister, she is a full demon, as is our half brother Sesshomaru, though Kagome is the first of her kind she is a miko demoness because before she mated to our brother she was a human miko and after mating with him she became a miko inu demoness. Sesshomaru then stepped up between his mate and his sister, "I Sesshomaru, am indeed the lord of the western lands, and this is truly my mate and lady of the western lands". As for as the rumors you have heard about myself and being a cold hearted demon well i'll let you as my mate, sister and brother that. i have many that would say that i'm indeed colded heart bloody murdered and a demon to be feared.

Sasha was not sure if what sesshomaru said was a good thing or not, how would her friends act now that they not only was she lieing to them but her brother was a cold hearted murdering demon lord that the legend are base upon. As she was about to say that she was sorry for what she did, her best friend amy stood up and said that she was brave for telling everyone the truth even if it could ruin their friendship and the class may turn their backs on her. That she would still be her friend and she was sure Niki, Mai, and Nami would be her friends still too, though it is hard to say for the rest of the class. there was a mixture of shock, anger and betrayl in each of the faces of the rest of her classmates, though the boys still had only lust showing on their faces and their scents, it was truly disgusting for Sasha to know that now they wanted her in this form. What will happen after Sesshomaru and inuyasha blow a gasket over the boys in her class lusting after their siser.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry will be gone for awhile don't know how long but i will be cont. when i'm feeling better

Sorry :(


End file.
